fidversefandomcom-20200213-history
Java (Godkin)
Java's time as a Fallen Godkin had come to an end, and the serpent had ascended back to godhood, traversing the Godplains once again. The mysterious Godkin remains friends with Mika, even restoring her flesh to revive her and send her back to the earth realm. Java's motives seem to be clear: The destruction of Shin is paramount, and as an Awakener, Mika must be her herald, as Java is tethered to the Godplains. Story A Rabbit Astray Chapter 4 Java lied in wait within the Godplains, a realm in which Godkin and the souls of Earthens dwelled. The serpent aimed to fish Mika out of the Metem River, and she succeeded. Letting the spirit Mika take in her new surroundings, Java eventually explained to Mika the workings of the world beyond the knowledge of almost all Earthens. Java revealed the presence of otherworldly energies known as Faith and Transcendence. The Godkin disclosed that Transcendence is what helps an Earthen come closer to gaining godly connections, and that this energy harbored the ability to see the "unseen." Seeing that Mika had eaten one of the souls of the Metem River, Java offered to remove the spirit and did so once Mika agreed. The rabbit spirit, however, wished to know who it belonged to. Java entertained this thought by eating the soul to link to its memories. Java found out the soul belonged to a wolf named Luna, who went through a hard life. This brought Java to reveal to Mika that she hoped to revive the rabbit and give her a body once again; however, this would make her an Awakener, a person with access to godly powers. Java tore a piece of her flesh, which took a radiant, almost incomprehensible form, and offered it to Mika to devour. Doing so, Mika got her body back, and Java was ready to send her on her way until Shin fell from the sky, interrupting their reunion. While Mika and Shin engaged in a brief conversation, Java implored that Mika return to the earth realm. Mika agreed and the snake Godkin swallowed her whole, sending her through a trans-dimensional portal back to earth. While Mika plummeted through this portal, Java presented her an array of powers to unlock within her godly ties. Personality The snake Godkin retains her same benevolent personality even after shedding her earthly husk. She is tender and advocates life despite the hardships she faced as a Fallen. Java is especially fond of animals, and even people, despite seeing the darkness that dwells in them. Her love and hope for them bloomed with her and Mika's friendship, though she still utterly despises poachers. Anyone who kills for pleasure is seen as an enemy in her eyes. Forte/Skills Ascending to a Godkin has restored Java's true array of powers. While she has kept all of the abilities she had as a Fallen, Java's new form gives her incredible resiliency and REDACTED. A new power that she has reclaimed, Advent of Light, REDACTED. With her fully anthro form, Java's mobility is superior to when she was a naga. Her limbs are powerful and deal heavy blows, along with her tail. It is currently unknown what other powers she holds, but it's safe to assume the Godkin is no pushover, even for Shin. Gallery Javapic2back.png|A back view of Java.